User blog:Linathan/Mechanic Spotlight: BB Regeneration Explained
NOTE: The information you are reading below is outdated. There is NO cap to BB gauge regeneration. ---- I would like to thank an Anonymous Summoner for letting me know about this! Please make an account if you want your name to be featured here! Second, I would also like to thank one of my real-life friends for setting his Lead as Alma to aid me in this testing segment! The Anonymous Summoner's comment caught my attention in my Unit Spotlight of Alma. That comment told me about a BB regen cap in the game where the maximum fill in BB gauge is 10 BC. In my Alma Spotlight, I talked about how double Alma Leads (5 BC + 5 BC per turn) + Grahdens's SBB buff (6 BC per turn) would yield a 16 BC fill in BB gauge. This, however, disagrees with the comment, or does it? I have done some testing with this BB regen mechanic, using Trial 001 as a testing ground. Here is the squad I brought: I am using my own Karl as a test subject since his BB gauge is easy to eyeball as it takes 20 BC to fill. The idea is to fill over 10 BC using Karl's setup and double Alma Leads. For those who do not know what Karl's spheres do, here are their descriptions: *Dandelga (Boosts Atk and max HP by 30% and increases BB gauge after every turn) *Magic Ore (BB gauge fills greatly after every turn) With Karl's sphere setup, Karl fills a total of 4 BC per turn alone. We are going to test what happens when he is used along with double Alma Leads. So Karl's BB gauge only filled up halfway. Therefore, it is safe to say that there is a BB regen cap of 10 BC when Leader Skills & Spheres are used. What about BB/SBB buffs? This is more the reason why I included Kuhla in this squad. However, one problem is that Kuhla attacks with her SBB, causing a little bit of BC generation. One lucky factor is that Kuhla's Drop Check is relatively low. Her Drop Check on her SBB is 16 BC. Let's see what it does: '''Brave Burst '''Aquarius (16 combo Water elemental attack on all enemies, boost in Atk for 3 turns & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) If you are unaware of how Drop Checks work, Drop Checks have a base drop rate of 35%, which means that you are guaranteed to produce at least 35% of the amounted Drop Checks. Without further ado, let's test Kuhla's SBB. Note that Kuhla does not have any Drop Rate Spheres equipped. So Karl's BB gauge almost completely filled and the two Almas have full BB gauges. It is safe to say that there is no BB fill cap when using Leader Skill/Sphere & BB/SBB/UBB buffs. This BB fill cap with BB/SBB/UBB buffs can already be proven false as Atro's UBB buff fills 50 BC per turn. So here's a recap of the results coming from the tests done: *There is a BB fill cap of 10 BC for Leader Skill & Sphere setups. *There is no BB fill cap when combining Leader Skill & Sphere setups with BB/SBB/UBB buffs. However, Leader Skill & Sphere combinations still have a cap of 10 BC. Buffs are separate. Therefore, the Alma Spotlight still holds true about the Double Alma Lead + Grahdens's SBB buff combo yielding the 16 BC boost to BB gauges. If you are using the Double Alma Lead trick, it is highly recommended that you don't equip spheres that boost BB gauge by an amount of BC as this will hit the cap. Still confused? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts